Christmas Surprise
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike wants to know where Xander's been going every weekend.


Title: Christmas Surprise

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike wants to know where Xander's been going every weekend.

Warnings/Spoilers: S.5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Note: Not the best title for this story.

For the past three weeks Xander had been lying to Spike about where he had been spending his weekends. He told Spike that he had to work extra shifts at the construction site because his boss had a family and with it being December he had a lot of things that needed to be done before Christmas. Spike didn't care if Tom had a family what he cared about was that he wasn't having his Xan-pet time.

While he was working he wasn't doing construction. Xander took a second job working as Santa at the mall. It wasn't a lot of money but the extra cash was for Spike. It was their first Christmas together and even though Spike wasn't big on material things Xander had a few ideas for presents.

Xander kissed Spike on the cheek before rolling out of bed. He needed to be at the mall before ten. 

Spike sat up rubbing his hands over his face. "Come back to bed."

"I really wish I could, bleach head," Xander said. Boy did he want to. If he was being honestly he was exhausted with working at the construction site five days a week, working at the mall for twelve hours every weekend and of course the nightly patrols. But Xander couldn't quit, it wouldn't be right.

Spike watched as Xander grabbed clothes to take to the bathroom with him. He hadn't seen Xander naked in weeks. "Have I done something wrong?" Shit, his insecurity was showing. They hadn't been living together very long and Spike knew he could be an acquired taste and that it had to be weird living with the undead.

Xander spun around so fast his legs got tangled together and he fell on the floor with a thud. Showering completely left his mind as he scrambled onto the bed.

With how fast Xander moved Spike wondered if he was part vampire. Spike didn't even have a chance to get off the bed. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question Xander smashed his lips against Spike's. He was an idiot not stopping to even think about what's been going through Spike's mind with all the extra work and they haven't had sex in over a week. "I am so sorry, Spike. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Than what? It feels like you're pulling away. That you'd rather work than be with me." Bloody hell wasn't William dead and gone?

Xander kissed Spike again before getting off the bed. He went into his closet and pulled out a grey hoodie, baseball cap and sunglasses. "I am going to call the girls and tell them to pick you up around two." He placed the clothing on the bottom of the bed.

"Why?" Spike asked suspiciously. "You do remember I have a severe allergy to sunlight, right?"

"Willow will be able to whip something up for you." Xander saw the doubt on Spike's face. "Trust me. Please. You will know everything this afternoon and everything will make sense, I promise."

Spike did want to know what Xander has been up to. He didn't buy the construction story for a minute. "I trust you, Xan with my unlife."

Butterflies appeared in Xander's stomach. "I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Xan," Spike replied instantly.

"Hopefully that doesn't change this afternoon," Xander mumbled under his breath.

Spike's brow furrowed as he caught the words. What could Xander be up to that would make him question his feelings? Before he could ask Xander was in the bathroom.

Spike swung the door open before Buffy and Willow could use their key. "Tell me what's going on!" He growled causing Willow to eep and cower behind Buffy.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Don't be rude, Spike."

"You both have known what he's been up to and neither of you told me," Spike snarled upset.

"It's not like he's been cheating on you and we knew about it!" Buffy defended. Both her and Willow saw a flicker of something "Oh my God you thought Xander was cheating on you? Are you crazy?"

Spike glared at her. "What I think or feel is none of your bloody business!"

"Oh, Spike." Willow said coming out of hiding. "Xander would never cheat on you. He loves you too darn much!"

"What other reason could there be for him not wanting to be with me? Do you know we haven't had sex in three weeks! Xander has a healthy sexual appetite that I enjoy satisfying and I haven't been able to do that!"

Buffy looked like she was about to be sick. "Ew! I don't want those images in my head!"

"Promise me there isn't someone else." Spike ignoring Buffy's comment.

Willow placed her hands on Spike's shoulders. "Xander Lavelle Harris is not cheating on you. If he ever did I would personally beat him with my shovel."

Willow just threatened to beat Xander her best friend in the whole wide world with her famous shovel... for Spike?

"Now that you are reassured that Xander is head over heels in love with you can I do my mojo now?" Willow asked pulling bottles from her bag.

Silently Spike nodded his head.

"Why are we at the bloody mall? Xander hates it here!" Spike was pushed by strangers and he couldn't do a damn thing about it unless he wanted a headache for the next three days.

Willow wrapped her tiny hand around Spike's bigger one and gave it a squeeze. "Everything will make sense in a minute. We just need to get through this crowd!"

Taking charge Buffy started pushing people out of their way. Spike was still moping over the fact Xander was hiding something. Sure Spike still annoyed her a good chunk of the time but he wasn't so bad now that he was with Xander. Finally she joined a line with Spike and Willow in tow.

"Why are we in line to see Santa?" Spike asked annoyed. There were so many snot nosed kids.

"Because we're going to see Santa!" Buffy exclaimed.

Spike glowered and went to walk away but Buffy pulled him back. "I don't want to see Santa and I certainly don't want to stand in line waiting for him for at least an hour. I'm going home."

"Listen here, buster! I didn't do that spell for nothing. You are staying in this line and seeing Santa!" Willow placed her hands on her hips.

"Wills, maybe you could do something about this huge line?" Buffy suggested as she kept a strong grip on Spike's arm.

Thinking for a minute a grin spread over Willow's face as she said an incantation. Suddenly candy started falling from the ceiling like snow. Kids started screaming with excitement and rushing to stuff their faces with it. The line cleared in seconds. "There you go!"

"Nice!" Buffy said holding out a hand catching some candy for herself.

"All right, Spike. Go sit on Santa's lap," Willow said with a wicked grin.

Spike stuttered and stammered. He was a hundred and twenty-seven year old vampire. He did not sit on Santa's lap! "I don't want to," he said through gritted teeth. "I want my Xan-pet!"

"Maybe Santa can tell you where he is?" Buffy said while eating candy.

Fed up with the girls Spike made his way through the kids on the ground stuffing their faces while their parents yelled about not eating candy that fell from the sky.

"All right Santa, I'm tired of being jerked around! Tell me where Xander is or I swear I will tell ever child here there is no Santa Claus and that it's their parents that buy them everything. I'll even rip that stupid beard right off your bloody face!" Spike threatened.

"You don't want to be on my naughty list, William," Santa said.

Spike froze. "How do you know my real name?"

"Really, Spike? For a smart vampire you're an idiot."

"Xan?" Spike whispered.

"Duh. Did you really think the girls were bringing you to see some random guy in a Santa suit?"

Spike opened his mouth but had no idea how to respond. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Xander answered.

The confusion of everything was not becoming any clearer for Spike. "But you have a job."

"I took this job for extra money for your presents. Construction pays really well but it's our first Christmas together and I wanted to make it special,"

"Luv, spending it with you will make it special! The last three weeks all I've wanted to do is be with you. That's all I want for Christmas."

Xander pulled Spike down onto his lap. "I'm sorry, Spike. I was so focused on what I thought you wanted I wasn't listening to what you really wanted."

If Spike wasn't such a touchy feely vamp he would have a problem sitting on Xander's lap in the middle of the mall. "How about this. You use the extra money you've made and have a Christmas party at the Magic Box? You can buy a tree and food. I'm sure Joyce would love to cook the meal and have Christmas with all of her family. She's got a lot to celebrate this year after her surgery was a success."

"You'd really give up presents for the money to be spend on my friends?" Xander asked in awe.

"Not your friends." Spike looked over at Buffy and Willow who both waved excitedly at them. "Our friends."

Mrs. Claus appeared in front of Spike and Xander. "Um... picture?" She asked with a camera in her hand, confused why a grown man was sitting on Santa's lap.

"I would love to have my picture taken with Santa unfortunately I wouldn't show up. Being a vampire and all," Spike said with a wave if his hand.

Mrs. Claus chuckled at the joke until she realized some of the strange things she'd seen in Sunnydale. "Oh... okay." She shot a look at Xander hoping that he had caught the word vampire. 

"It's okay, Misty. He's my vampire," Xander said before laughing adding a ho-ho-ho at the end.

Misty scampered away. Vampires out during the day, candy falling from the sky. Her boss could come tell her when it was safe to go back to work!

"So... what will it take for your to bring this home?" Spike asked as he ran his hand up and down Xander's chest.

Xander gulped. "Eek! I'll find a way!"

"Now your on my nice list," Spike purred before smashing his lips against Xander's.

"Eep!" Willow said. "Buffy Spike is kissing Santa!"

Buffy looked up from her goodie. "Huh. Is it weird I think that's kind of hot?"

The End


End file.
